To develop electrodes for use in functional neuromuscular stimulation which will allow reliable system operation over a period of several decades. This will require designs whose electrode tips do not move relative to the stimulated nerves, whose leads are resistant to breakage despite repeated movement, and whose materials do not mechnically destroy the tissue in which they are implanted.